


Bittersweet

by LittleSnow



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Crush at First Sight, Dancing, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Romance, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSnow/pseuds/LittleSnow
Summary: 1942, somewhere in Europe. A girl catches Bucky's attention.





	1. Just A Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again LadyoftheSea for reading this over ❤

Daisy turned around, but she could still feel the stranger's eyes burning holes in the back of her neck. Whether it was from across the smoky room or as she passed his table, he didn't miss an opportunity to flash her a cocky half-smile.

He was handsome, she gave him that, but the fact that he always had a different girl on his arm was the only reason she never returned his smile.

"Excuse me?"

"Hmm." Daisy raised her eyes from the cloth she was absently folding. "Oh, hey. Wait, don't tell me." She immediately held a hand up, thinking quickly. "_Peggy..._ right?"

"You remembered," the young woman said with a smile.

"Of course. Lots of men in uniform around here, but women? Not so many," she said.

"I know," Peggy admitted with a nod. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"Daisy," she said, wiping her hands on her apron.

She filled three beers to the brim and placed them on the counter, spilling some of the bitter drink on the wooden surface.

"Thanks, sweetheart," the man said in a hoarse voice before picking up the beers.

Daisy turned back to Peggy who sat on the only unoccupied stool, folding her hands on the edge of the counter with a sigh.

"Well, it seems you've got quite the admirer, Daisy," she said, glancing over her shoulder.

Daisy followed her gaze and met the soldier’s eyes again, before looking away. 

"After a few beers, any woman becomes the most desirable creature on earth," she said with a chuckle. "I don't blame them though, anybody would need a distraction from all this…" She looked away, searching for the right word. "...all this _ madness_. Well, you know more about that than I do."

"I suppose you're right," Peggy admitted, pursing her red lips.

"It looks like you've got quite the admirer too," Daisy added with a chuckle.

Peggy immediately blushed when she saw the man she was pointed to.

"Talk to him."

Peggy laughed it off, her hair bouncing on her shoulders.

"Have you lost your mind? Plus, he's not an admirer, he's just... Steve."

"Well,_ Just Steve _ seems like he wants to talk to you. What can I serve you before you politely join him?" Daisy tapped her fingers on the counter, eyebrows raised.

Her dimple threatened as Peggy seemed to fight back a smile.

"A glass of red, please."

Daisy poured half a glass of wine before placing it in front of her.

"Enjoy your night, you deserve it."

Peggy gave her a wink and crossed the room to reach the man, ignoring a few comments from some of the soldiers. Daisy smiled and wiped the counter again.

"Have a break, Daisy. I'll take over for a while." The bald man appeared next to her, already tying his apron in the back.

“Thanks, Joe.”

Daisy shoved a hand into her dress pocket, searching for the pack of cigarettes. She walked around the counter and sat at an empty table, away from the soldiers shouting and cheering. She had just taken a cigarette out, placing it between her lips that a tall form was already casting a shadow over her table. A lighter flicked open and the short flame lit the tip of her cigarette. She inhaled slowly and pinched the cigarette between two fingers.

She didn't look up and waited for the stranger to sit down. It was _ him_, of course, blue eyes already staring at her, a faint smell of beer floating around him. A corner of his lips lifted up, and she took another drag without a smile.

"Sergeant," she greeted him coldly.

"James Barnes," he finished with a slight nod.

"I wasn't asking."

"It's only polite."

She scoffed and smoke escaped her lips, rising to the ceiling.

"I know who you are."

"S'that so?"

She flicked the ashes in the ashtray with an imperceptible nod.

"Yes, Sergeant James Barnes, 107th Regiment from New York. You've come to this pub for a week now, ordered five beers every night, always leaving the last one half-empty. Then you leave around eleven, usually with a girl."

His smile only stretched wider, and he took his hat off, putting it down on the table.

"You've been watching me," he noted playfully.

"I watch everybody… Work habit."

"You'd be a good spy."

"Maybe I am," she retorted with her eyebrows raised.

He blinked a few times, smirk lingering on his lips and his eyes flicked around her face.

"That's a dangerous thing to say to someone like me," he leaned forward, arms folded on the table.

She chuckled and a small pile of ashes fell in the ashtray.

"Then you should go back to your friends and not say another word, sergeant."

His head tilted to the side and he seemed to consider something for a few seconds, staring at her intently.

"Do you like dancing?"

"Of course," she shrugged her shoulders.

He immediately leaned forward again, his intense gaze meeting her eyes.

"Then, come dancing with me. Tomorrow night. Just you and me."

"A date? That's very bold. I'd be almost flattered if you didn't leave with a different girl every night. I'm afraid I have no interest in going on a date with a soldier, especially when he's a ladies’ man."

He let out a deep chuckle and shook his head.

"Give me one chance and I might surprise you."

She exhaled a cloud of smoke before crushing the cigarette butt in the ashtray.

"There are a lot of willing women in this city, you'd have more fun with anyone else, trust m-..."

"It's you I want," he interrupted her. "I've been watching you, too," he added, leaning back in the chair. "You work here six nights a week, tomorrow is your day off. Around this time, _ baldie _ tells you to have a break, so you come and sit at this table, smoke a cigarette or two and then return behind the bar. But the drunker the boys get, the more annoyed _ you _ get, because you don't like being called sweet names, you just don't want the attention on you." He barely blinked, watching her reaction as he continued. "Ten minutes before you leave, you always pour yourself a glass of wine without anyone noticing. And then you leave around midnight, by yourself. Not really clever at this time of night, by the way, _ Daisy_," he emphasized her name with a smirk.

She started chewing on her bottom lip, trying to hold back a smile.

"Impressive," she commented sarcastically.

"Let's make a deal," he continued confidently. "I will not talk or look at another girl tonight. I'll only have eyes for you. And you'll come dancing with me tomorrow. What do you say?"

"I say... good luck. You know what night it is, do you?"

At that exact moment, the doors of the bar swung open and a group of girls entered the room, laughing and talking loudly. _The Dancing cats_. A group of young and pretty girls paid to entertain and lift the spirits of the troops. After their show at the Unity Theatre, everybody knew they would be making a stop here.

The reaction of the nearby soldiers was immediate- they shouted, clapped and the whistles echoed loudly around the room. James's gaze returned to Daisy, and she noticed the amused glint in his eyes.

"I know." He reached for her hand across the table. "Deal?"

She hesitated a moment but then finally placed her hand in his warm and callous palm.

"Deal," she agreed with a nod.

He leaned forward and kissed her hand before picking up his hat and placing it back on his head. He walked away without another word and she quickly got up too, returning behind the bar.

*

Surprisingly enough, he was true to his word. He seemed determined to be on his best behavior that night but his confidence was slowly starting to irritate her. 

"Here." One of the girls at the bar dropped a few coins in front of her.

Daisy was about to pick them up when she suddenly changed her mind, pushing the change toward the woman.

"This one's already been paid for," she lied nonchalantly.

The woman immediately flung her hair over her shoulder, a smile on her face.

"By who?"

"You see the gentleman over there, looking in our direction."

She immediately glanced over her shoulder before raising an eyebrow.

"Oh my… Isn't he a treat?"

She picked up her glass and walked confidently toward his table. Daisy pressed her lips together, fighting back a smile when she saw his confused face. She turned around as soon as she felt his eyes drifting to her. It wasn't long before the woman came back, dropping the money on the counter with an impatient sigh.

"There has been a _ confusion _ apparently," she said. "And he said to buy _ yourself _ a drink," she added bitterly, dropping the rest of the change.

"Oh."

"Men," she sighed before walking away, heels clicking.

Daisy slipped the money into her pocket and threw a glance at him. He lifted his glass and winked at her before continuing his conversation as if nothing had happened.

After a well-deserved glass of wine, she took off the apron and shoved it under the counter. The pub was still relatively busy, but most soldiers were gone with the girls or passed out, head resting on the table. She said bye to Joe and put her coat on, pushing the door open with her shoulder.

As soon as she was out, she noticed James, leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets. He pushed himself off the wall and offered his arm.

"The deal was tomorrow night," she commented, closing the last button of her coat.

"I'm only doing my duty."

"Your duty?"

"Keeping people safe," he replied looking down at her with a proud smirk.

"In this case, sergeant, I won't stop you." She held onto his arm.

They crossed the road and walked side by side, under the dim streetlights.

"Why did you come here to fight this war?" she suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

He shrugged his shoulders with a sigh.

"Someone's gotta do it, right?"

"You're not afraid to die?"

He bowed his head down, considering the question.

"No. We're all gonna die sooner or later. At least, I get to do something… _ important_."

She pursed her lips and agreed in silence, a quick nod, before slowing down.

"I live here," she said, pointing at the building next to them.

He stopped and turned toward her.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

She stepped back, pulling her key out of her pocket with a smile.

"A deal is a deal. Meet me at eight at the pub. And don't make me wait, James."

"I wouldn't dream of it. And my friends call me Bucky," he added.

"Well, good night, _ Bucky_. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow can't come soon enough!"

He bowed his head and tipped his hat to her before turning around with a chuckle.

"Good night, _ darling_," he added with a smooth voice.

Daisy glanced at him as he disappeared around the corner, and she found herself still smiling when she was locking the door.


	2. The Date

"Excuse me, what time is it?" Daisy asked behind her as she settled in the seat.

"Quarter to eight, dear," the woman replied.

"Thank you."

Daisy sighed and smoothed nervously the dress over her lap a few times. _ She didn't want to be early_. As the tram came to a stop, she heard a whistle and saw a policeman pursuing two kids down the street. She smiled faintly and the tram started again. _ Two more stops. _

She rang the bell as the pub came into view, and she felt a wave of relief when she saw Bucky already waiting for her. Their gaze met through the window, and she got up, her handbag in her hands. As the door opened, he was already in front of her, helping her off the tram.

"Thank you."

"You look beautiful," he commented with a broad smile.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Barnes."

They walked for a few minutes, making small talk. The night was unusually warm for this time of year, and she opened a button of her coat, brushing her hair back over her shoulders. 

"You know this place?" he asked, pointing at the other side of the road.

"I _ love _ this place," she rectified enthusiastically.

He took her hand and they quickly crossed the street. The place was buzzing with loud conversations and laughs. A famous jazz band was playing on the small stage and almost everybody was dancing and cheering. _ Seeing that much positive energy was rare these days. _

As they stood by the door, Bucky gave her a sidelong glance, a smirk stretching his lips.

"Come on!" She pulled him closer to the stage with a wide smile.

_ And they danced_. They danced for what felt like hours. She was impressed by his dance moves, and she ended up having more fun than expected. As one of the songs came to an end, she slowly walked to a seat and plopped down with a sigh of relief. He chuckled and sat next to her at the bar, wiping his forehead.

"I need a break," she said, taking the cigarette pack out of her bag.

"So do I," he admitted. "What do you drink?"

"Martini."

He ordered the drinks, and they looked at the rest of the people still dancing but, with all the noise, it was almost impossible to have a conversation. He politely waited for Daisy to finish her second drink before straightening up and nodding in the direction of the exit.

"Let's get out of here."

He held the door open for her and as soon as they were out, he took her hand and made her turn with a chuckle. 

"What would you like to do now, darling?" he asked with his arms outstretched. "You decide."

She hesitated, glancing at the cinema in the distance.

"A movie?" he guessed with an eyebrow raised.

She shook her head with a small smile.

"I have a better idea," she said. "Follow me."

He followed her quietly, hands in his pockets, and she could feel his eyes glancing at her every few seconds.

"It's rude to stare for too long, sergeant," she said in an amused tone.

"I can't help it," he replied with a smirk. "So there isn't any Mr…?"

"Davenport," she finished for him. "No there isn't. What about you? Is there a Mrs. Barnes somewhere, desperately awaiting for her beloved husband to return from war?"

"No."

He was about to add something when two men sitting on the front steps of a building caught his attention. Daisy saw the look they threw at her and just when she was hoping they wouldn't say anything, one of them whistled while the other one uttered an obscene comment about her dress. She felt the tension filling the air almost immediately, and she gripped Bucky's arm just as he turned around. 

"Ignore them, they're drunk," she whispered.

But Bucky wasn't listening anymore.

"Excuse me?" he said to them.

They lifted their heads, oblivious to the fact that the comment had been heard at all.

"Wh-what are you looking at?" the first one slurred his words with a grimace.

The muscles in Bucky's arm clenched and Daisy gripped him tighter.

"Apologize to the lady," he said with a voice she almost didn’t recognize.

The two men smiled at first but when they saw Bucky's face and his uniform, one of them finally got up and bowed.

"My apologies, _ milady_, we are truly..." He stopped and let out a loud burp. "...truly sorry."

Daisy pulled Bucky away with all her strength, and he finally budged, jaw clenching.

"You're lucky to be drunk," he added, pointing a threatening finger toward them before following her.

"We're on a date, remember?" Daisy asked with a sigh.

He tucked her hand under his arm and smiled.

"Sorry."

They turned around the corner and she immediately let go of his arm, a glint of excitement in her eyes.

"We're here."

He shook his head and followed her across the street with a chuckle.

"The zoo?"

"Have you ever seen a lion, Bucky?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"At the circus, sure. Do you realize it's shut?" he added when they walked past the closed metal gates.

"I know," she said, before glancing over her shoulder.

The surrounding streets were empty, so she quickly took off her shoes and shoved them in her handbag. She slipped the bag between the metal bars and dropped it on the other side. 

"Are we really sneaking into a zoo?" he asked before chuckling loudly.

"Shhh! Yes," she replied, gesturing for him to come closer. "Give me a boost."

He glanced around them before leaning forward.

"And I thought I was the bad influence here."

She managed to pull herself and threw a leg over the edge.

She landed on wet grass, and he joined her on the other side a few seconds later. She put her shoes back on and rearranged her hair.

"This is probably the most interesting date I've had, he admitted, looking at the empty zoo. "No guards?"

"No guards," she confirmed.

They both walked down the path, hand in hand. It was dark but the full moon was casting enough light to walk easily around the zoo. They sat on a bench in front of the lion enclosure.

"Where is it?" she asked.

"I think they took all the dangerous species away," he pointed at all the empty cages. "In case it gets bombed."

"So we don't have lions and tigers running down our streets?" she joked.

"Something like that," Bucky scoffed. 

She sighed, slightly disappointed.

"I know what would cheer you up," he continued quickly glancing around them.

"What?"

He got up with a smirk and raised his eyebrows. 

"Wait for me here, will you? I won't be long."

She nodded with a quiet "hm" and watched him disappear down the dark path. She shifted on the bench, holding her coat tight against her. Everything was so quiet, so calm, and she shivered as a cold wind blew her hair. She tucked a stray strand with one of the pins in her hair and cleared her throat, absently tapping her heels on the concrete. 

Bucky came back a few minutes later, something in his hands. She squinted and when she identified what he was holding, a smile spread across her face. _ Popcorn_.

"Where did you find this?" she took the small box, the sweet and light smell filling her nostrils.

He sat next to her, tilting his head back.

"I can't give away all my secrets."

They ate the popcorn while staring at the moon and the stars. But it was getting cold, she realized… and late. 

"I should probably head back home," she said quietly.

She thought she saw a shadow of disappointment pass across his face, but he simply nodded.

On their way out, they spotted a photo booth, and he pulled her by the hand, shoving his other hand in his pocket, searching for some change.

"You are not going anywhere before I get a picture of your beautiful face," he said, counting the money.

"Don't you already have a pile of girls' pictures on you, sergeant?"

He smirked and leaned toward her.

"I have _ none_."

He sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

After a few minutes, he was able to pick up the small black and white photograph and a wide smile stretched his lips. 

"Perfect."

She glanced at the slightly blurry picture with a smile before he slipped it into the inside pocket of his uniform.

After that, they climbed over the wall and caught the tram back. He escorted her to her front door, unusually quiet. 

"I had a good time tonight," she said with a nod, fiddling with her bag. "Thank you."

He took her hand and leaned slightly forward to catch her gaze.

"Can we do this again?"

"You know where to find me."

Driven by a sudden impulse, she stood on her toes and gripped his shoulders to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Good night."

He barely moved as he watched her quickly opening her door.

"Good night, Miss Davenport."

She slipped into the house and shut the door. She let out a long breath and leaned against the door with her eyes closed. Her heart was pounding, and she was almost certain he was still standing behind the door. She just wanted to open it and invite him inside, but it was a bad idea. _ She knew that_. So she let out a frustrated grunt and headed upstairs to her bedroom.

She took her favorite book and settled down to bed, trying to get her mind off the handsome soldier. But he was all she could think about that night. She felt like a child, butterflies in her stomach, reliving the night in her mind again.

_ The way he had held her while they were dancing, fingers tightening around her waist. The way he would pull her against his chest, breath close to her ear. His smirk every time he managed to make her laugh... _

She ended up reading the same paragraph five times until she finally drifted off to sleep, her book falling on the floor with a thump.

*

She woke up a few hours later, heart pounding. She heard voices shouting outside, so she jumped out of bed and opened the window. She didn't expect to see what she saw. 

"Daisy!"

Bucky was standing in front of the house, waving at her. Two windows to the left, her neighbor was yelling at him to go away.

"Do you know what time it is?!" She shook her head, hanging out of the window.

"I know. I need to talk to you, please, let me in."

"This is not what I meant when I said you should find yourself a man, Daisy!"

She sighed and turned her head toward the old lady, still hanging out of her window.

"Go back to bed, Mrs. Adner!"

"Fine!" The old lady slammed her window shut.

Daisy did the same, tried to arrange her hair as best she could and quickly ran downstairs. She opened the door and stood in front of Bucky, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

That's when she noticed the flowers in his hands. He hesitated before taking a step forward.

"I'm not gonna lie, I stole that from someone's garden," he admitted, presenting her the flowers.

He dropped his arm when she didn't take the flowers and let out a sigh.

"We're going back," he said. "Tomorrow morning."

She dropped her gaze, letting out a long breath. She tried not to show it, but the news stung more than she cared to admit.

"Come in."

He stepped in, and they both headed upstairs to the living room. She didn't know what to say, so she offered him a coffee that he politely accepted.

_ He looked so different from earlier_. Messy hair and a tired and worried look on his face. 

"Why did you come back?" She sat on the couch behind him.

He put the cup down and turned around.

"I couldn't leave without telling you."

She was glad he did but confused at the same time. _ Of all the girls he had been around, he had chosen to come back to her when he barely knew her… _

"Shouldn't you be resting?" she insisted.

"I don't care about _ resting_," he retorted, getting up with a sigh. "I just wanted to spend more time with you."

He sat on the couch, next to her and took her hand in his. His usual smirk was gone, she had never seen him so serious before.

"If I could stay, I would," he started, pushing a strand of hair off her face. "But I have to go."

"I know, you don’t have to explain."

His fingers pinched her chin, and he slowly pulled her towards him. She instinctively closed her eyes and their lips brushed in a small kiss. She never knew a kiss so innocent could be so intimate and warm at the same time. He pulled away and looked at her with an intense gaze.

"Tell me something about yourself," he suddenly said. "About your childhood."

Again, she was going to object and mention the fact that he should be going back but when she saw the look in his eyes, she changed her mind. _ He seemed almost desperate_. So she cleared her throat and settled back into the couch.

He listened eagerly, asking about her family and the small town she came from. Then he told her about his life in New York, his old job, the trouble he used to get into with his best friend. As he was opening up, she smiled and looked at him. _ Finally, he wasn't just the handsome soldier who was staring at her every night at the pub... He was a man with a good heart. _

For a moment, they almost forgot that he'd be gone in a few hours. _That’s why he was still here with her_. She knew he just wanted to spend one last "normal" night before going back to war. She laid her head on his lap, and he stroked her hair absently, looking out of the window.

"If no man has claimed you when I come back, Miss Davenport, I will."

She chuckled.

"You'll forget about me."

"I won't." He patted the pocket where he had put the picture they had taken a few hours earlier. "And when I come back, I'll take you to America. Show you the world!"

It sounded like a promise. _ A beautiful promise_. _ One he most likely wouldn't be able to keep. _ But it was a nice dream, so she allowed herself to believe it, just for a second.

"I would love that."

She closed her eyes and took his hand in hers.

*

When she woke up, he was gone. He had carried her to bed, and she found a note next to her pillow.

_ I will not forget you, Daisy. One morning I'll be knocking on your door… I promise. _

_ Bucky _

She pursed her lips, a pang of regret tightening her heart, and she slipped the note in her nightstand.

_ She wouldn't forget him either, even if she knew she’d never see him again. _


End file.
